Ragu
by ambudaff
Summary: Sandsibling. Gaara-Kankurou. Sesudah chapter 280.


**RAGU**

_Spesial untuk __**Iputz**__ karena dia belum-belum juga bikin Sand Siblings_

_--__melarikan diri dari tanah Sunda ke padang pasir Suna--_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Andai saja Gaara dan Kankurou punyaku. Boleh kan ya, kang Kishi?

**Timeline**: Malam sesudah rombongan shinobi Suna dan Konoha kembali membawa Kazekage dan jenazah Nenek Chiyo

-o0o-

Angin malam padang pasir berhembus dingin menggigit kering. Langit bersih menampakkan bintang-bintang berkelip cantik. Keadaan tanpa awan itu menjamin lolosnya kehangatan yang diberikan sinar surya tadi siang kembali ke atmosfir. Keadaan tanpa awan itu menjamin akan terjadi suhu yang kian rendah nanti saat fajar menjelang. Semakin detik bergerak maju, semakin rendah suhu. Dan tak terbantahkan—ditambah kelelahan tadi siang—suhu malam ini semakin membuai nyenyaknya tidur para shinobi—yang tidak sedang bertugas piket.

Bila kita melongok ke kamar-kamar shinobi Konoha, yang terlihat hanyalah sosok-sosok berselimut tak bergerak. Secukupnya saja gerakan naik turun yang terjadi di daerah dada menandakan kehidupan, plus suara teratur napas, atau sedikit lebih jelas, dengkuran. Satu shinobi memang sedang dalam keadaan tak normal, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, tapi itu tak menghalangi kenyenyakan tidurnya!

Berpindah sedikit ke kamar seorang kunoichi Suna—yang dalam keadaan bangun biasanya berkuncir empat—di sini juga tenang. Suara yang ada hanya suara halus teratur napas, yang hanya bisa kau dengar kalau kau memusatkan pendengaran baik-baik.

Kamar di sebelahnya adalah kamar adiknya, Kankurou. Biasanya dia tidur lebih 'sibuk' dari kakaknya, baik dalam suara maupun gerakan. Kali ini dia sedang ... tunggu! Dia tidak sedang tidur! Dia sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, mendengar-dengar sesuatu. Kalau saja dia benar berkuping kucing—seperti topi yang dia pakai—tentulah kuping itu sudah berdiri tegak waspada.

Tapi walau kupingnya tidak bisa berdiri tegak, ia sudah mendengar apa yang ia perkirakan akan terjadi. Ia berdiri, membuka pintu pelan-pelan tanpa suara, dan berjalan keluar juga tanpa suara.

Ia membuntuti sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Yang ia sudah perkirakan sebelumnya. Sosok yang ia buntuti itu keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju tangga ke atas. Sama tanpa suara. Terus hingga atap datar Gedung Kazekage. Berjalan hingga ujung atap dan berhenti. Melipat tangan dan memandang atas, ke langit berbintang. Menghela napas.

Kankurou sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa ia diketahui kehadirannya. Jadi begitu sosok yang ia buntuti itu berbalik, Kankurou menghentikan langkahnya, tidak berusaha untuk bersembunyi.

"Shukaku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi, Gaara. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk tidur?" ujarnya tanpa kata pembuka, menyelidik.

Sosok Kazekage itu menggeleng. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Berbalik lagi, memandangi bintang seperti tadi. Tak bertanya mengapa Kankurou membuntuti, tak protes jua.

Kankurou melangkah mendekati. Berhenti, sama berdiri melipat tangan. Menatap bintang. Menghela napas.

Hening untuk sesaat. Hanya angin yang terdengar, berikut dinginnya menusuk tulang.

"Aku takut," bisik Gaara perlahan, akhirnya. Hanya samar terdengar di antara hembusan angin.

Kankurou menoleh, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab. Ia sudah membuka mulut, tapi tak jadi. Kembali bibirnya dirapatkan. Kembali menatap bintang.

Kankurou berbalik sembilanpuluh derajat, matanya berkilat, "Dulu kau takut tidak diterima oleh rakyat. Kau takut rakyat masih menganggapmu monster. Kau ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari Suna, tidak sebagai monster yang ditakuti, tapi menjadi bagian dari hati mereka."

Kankurou menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Tadi siang kau lihat sendiri, apa reaksi rakyat dengan kepulanganmu. Mereka yang takut kehilanganmu, Gaara. Kau sudah jadi bagian dari Suna."

Gaara masih terdiam. Menunduk, menghindari tatapan Kankurou.

Kepala Kankurou bergerak menyelidik, mencari jawaban. "Jadi, apa yang kau takutkan sekarang, Gaara?"

Gaara menarik napas panjang, "Aku takut ... tidak bisa melindungi rakyatku," bisiknya. Mengangkat kepala, ia memandang lekat-lekat pada Kankurou, "Kau tahu, sebagian kekuatanku kudapat dari Shukaku. Yang membuatku menjadi ditakuti adalah Shukaku. Sekarang ... Shukaku sudah diambil," sahutnya lirih. "Di satu sisi aku bersyukur, tetapi di sisi lain ... aku merasa gamang."

Mata Kankurou bertanya-tanya.

"Aku jadi Kazekage yang dicintai, ya. Tapi apa artinya jika aku tidak bisa melindungi rakyatku? Jika aku ... lemah?"

Kankurou terdiam sesaat, menghela napas sebelum bersuara, "Kau ingin dicintai atau ditakuti? Selama kau tak tertandingi dengan Shukaku, kau akan ditakuti, tapi belum tentu dicintai. Jika kau ditakuti, begitu terlihat kelemahanmu, mereka akan menyerangmu."

Kankurou kembali menghela napas. "Jika kau dicintai, mereka akan mengorbankan apapun yang mereka miliki, Gaara. Dan jangan kau kira aku dan Temari tidak akan berbuat apa-apa."

Gaara terdiam. Hening. Seperti tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kankurou.

Mata Kankurou kembali menyelidik. Lalu berkilat. Tangannya bergerak tak terlihat, menyentuh benang pengendali Karasu.

Empat kunai melayang cepat ke arah Gaara!

Gaara tersentak, tapi refleks membuat pertahanan diri, "_Suna no Tate_!" dan sekumpulan pasir membentuk dinding masif melindunginya.

"Kank .. Kankurou!" serunya tertahan, tapi Kankurou sudah menggerakkan lagi Karasu, mengirim kunai bertubi-tubi, dari depan, berpindah cepat tak terlihat mata ke belakang dan mengirim kunai lagi.

"_Suna no Tate_!" seru Gaara, membentuk dinding di belakangnya, dan berusaha mencari, Kankurou ada di mana. Ia menurunkan dinding pertahanan itu, dan cepat menyusun pertahanan baru lagi di sisi kanan karena kunai berhamburan lagi dari arah itu.

"Kankurou, kenapa ..." tak sempat ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, karena ia terpaksa mengumpulkan pasir di atasnya, Karasu menyerang dari atas.

"Jangan hanya bertahan, Gaara!" seru Kankurou dari depan. Saat Gaara mendengar suara Kankurou, ia terpaksa juga harus membangun dinding pertahanan lagi dari depan dan dari belakang sekaligus. Kankurou rupanya mengalihkan perhatian dengan berbicara dari depan, tetapi sekaligus menyerang dari belakang. Sekumpulan kunai berhamburan dari depan maupun dari belakang dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"_Suna no Mayu_!" dan pasir berkumpul membentuk bulatan, melindunginya dari serangan kunai dari arah manapun. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kankurou? Tapi Gaara tidak berpikir lebih lanjut lagi tatkala ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan serangan Kankurou.

Serangan Kankurou ... terasa agak lemah. Perpindahan gerakannya tidak secepat biasanya. Baiklah, kita cari tahu apa sebabnya, pikirnya sambil membuka kembali perlindungan pasirnya, dan menggerakkan jemarinya ke arah Kankurou, "_Suna Shuriken!"_

Pasir yang tadi digunakan untuk melindungi kini memadat, berbentuk shuriken, dan melesat mengejar Kankurou. Kankurou menggunakan Karasu untuk melindungi diri, sekalian melancarkan serangan baru lagi. Tapi Gaara tidak memberinya kesempatan, menarikan jemarinya, mengendalikan pasir untuk terus mengejar Kankurou.

Dapat!

Kankurou terkena _shuriken_ pasir di bahu, terjatuh berguling-guling. Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk bergerak lagi, sekumpulan pasir menutupi kedua kakinya dan memadat, membuatnya tak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

"Kankurou! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, kenapa kau lengah?" cecar Gaara, berlari menghampiri Kankurou, berlutut di sampingnya.

Terengah, Kankurou berusaha untuk duduk, dan nyengir pada Gaara. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, ia malah balik bertanya, "Waktu kau otomatis melindungi diri tadi, dari mana kau pikir chakra itu kau dapat?"

Gaara tertegun. "Shukaku?"

Masih nyengir, Kankurou bertanya lagi, "Dan di mana kau pikir Shukaku sekarang berada?"

Wajah Gaara tak dapat dibaca. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia berbisik lamat-lamat, "Yashamaru pernah bilang kalau _okaasan_ yang menanamkan perlindungan itu pada diriku. Dari Shukaku."

Kankurou mengangguk. "Shukaku sudah pergi, perlindungan itu masih ada. Bahkan tanpa guci di punggungmu seperti sekarang," Wajahnya seolah menantang.

"_Okaasan_?"

Kankurou nyengir lagi. "Jadi, tanpa Shukaku, kau lemah?"

Dapat. Itu dia!

Gaara pelan-pelan mengangguk. "Oke. Aku mengerti sekarang, Kankurou," kali ini matanya menatap langsung Kankurou. Kankurou nampak susah payah berusaha membebaskan diri dari belenggu pasir di kakinya, tapi sia-sia.

"Sori, sori," Gaara menggerakkan jemarinya, dan pasir itu tidak memperangkap kaki Kankurou lagi.

"Trims," sahut Kankurou, berdiri dan menepis debu di bajunya. Gaara pun ikut berdiri.

"Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Gaara bersungguh-sungguh, "kenapa kau lengah barusan? Apa kau sengaja? Kurasa tidak," matanya menatap langsung.

"Oh. Itu."

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban.

"Sedikit luka. Sakura-san sudah mengingatkan, aku belum boleh bertempur dalam beberapa hari ini. Jadi kurang konsentrasi. Itu saja," Kankurou meneliti luka kecil hasil serempetan shuriken barusan.

Gaara masih memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya seperti sedang mengadili sesuatu.

"OK, OK. Baiklah. Waktu kau jatuh, aku langsung mengejar. Baki-_sensei_ bilang ia akan menyusun tim pengejar, tapi aku langsung pergi. Dan berhadapan dengan Sasori, si Pasir Merah. Aku tidak tahu kalau dialah yang menciptakan Karasu dan kawan-kawan. Tentu saja ... semua seranganku dipatahkan. Dan aku dapat racun sebagai hadiahnya," sahutnya ringan, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyelesaikan misi tipe D. "Sakura-san yang menyembuhkanku, dan dia bilang aku sebenarnya belum boleh bertempur beberapa hari ini."

Hening sejenak.

"Kankurou, kenapa kau langsung berlari mengejar begitu aku tertangkap?" tanya Gaara pelan-pelan.

Kankurou terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Karena kau Kazekage. Dan kami tidak ingin kehilangan Kazekage kami."

Tapi mata Gaara terus menatap tajam pada Kankurou. Kankurou menghela napas, terpaksa menjawab jujur.

"Karena kau adikku satu-satunya," sahutnya lirih, tercekat, tersapu desau angin yang makin dingin.

Dan dia percaya angin itu juga yang menyapu basah di ujung mata Gaara. Atau kurangnya kelembaban dalam udara padang pasir? Nampaknya tidak.

Gaara membuka mulut, tapi tak jadi. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, sebelum akhirnya menemukan keberanian untuk menyuarakannya.

"_Nii san_,"

Kankurou menatap Gaara, tak percaya pada apa yang Gaara pinta.

"Maukah kau ..."

-o0o-

Malam bertambah dingin, bertambah sepi. Kecuali pada shinobi yang bertugas piket—malangnya nasib mereka—semua terbuai mimpi.

Kamar Temari, masih seperti tadi. Posisi tidurnya tidak berpindah dari tadi. Juga tidak ada suara.

Kita berpindah ke kamar setelah kamar sebelahnya, kamar adiknya. Kamar ini menampakkan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Penghuni kamar itu biasanya tidak pernah memejamkan mata barang sekejap pun. Kali ini, matanya tertutup rapat.

Dadanya naik turun teratur tanpa suara.

Tubuhnya tertutup rapat oleh selimut.

Kecuali ujung tangan kanannya. Tangan itu sedang memeluk erat sebuah boneka _teddy bear_, sudah sedikit lusuh. Kepala _teddy bear_ itu muncul sedikit dari balik selimut, posisinya dekat hidung. Sehingga kuping _teddy bear_ itu dihembusi napas hangat teratur. Wajah _teddy bear_ itu tersenyum. Persis seperti tuannya. Damai.

Wajah shinobi bertopi kucing yang sedari tadi duduk menunggui di sisi pembaringan juga tersenyum. Ia masih mengusap-usap sayang rambut _otoutou_-nya, tapi kemudian sadar _otoutou_-nya sudah lelap. Membetulkan sedikit letak selimut, lalu ia berdiri. Puas.

Tanpa suara ia berjalan keluar, menutup pintu. Dan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Angin makin malam makin dingin.

Tapi di dalam Gedung Kazekage terasa hangat.

Hangat di hati.

Damai.

**FIN**

_Ambu sudah menulis fic in__i sebagian, ketika iseng keliling-keliling untuk mencari fic Gaara-Kankurou tema Family di FFn, dan menemukan sekumpulan fics dari __**Ariel-D**__. Bahasa Inggris tentu saja. Buat yang suka fics Gaara-Kankurou, silakan langsung ke sana. Hubungan Gaara-Kankurounya ... so sweet. Uuh, jadi makin gemes sama Gaara-Kankurou :D_


End file.
